femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Venus (Batman)
Venus (Terry Moore) is a henchwoman in the 1967 three-part episodes of the TV series "Batman". These include "The Zodiac Crimes", "The Joker's Hard Times", and "The Penguin Declines". Venus who is Joker's moll, is first shown in Joker's hideout wearing a white gown with her blond hair worn spiraled on top of her head. Joker (Cesar Romero) has taken delivery of a box, which contains the Penjuin (Burgess Meredith), who he has snuck into Gotham. Next we see Joker and Venus steal a two twenty-carat diamonds. Batman (Adam West) and Robin (Burt Ward) trace a wig worn by the Joker's henchmen in a robbery back to the hideout, where they find Venus. They fail to convince her to turn Joker initially, but then convince her to help. She takes them to the performance of Leo Crustash (Charles Fredericks), the famous operative singer. After a fight between the Dynamic Duo and Joker's henchmen, Venus threw gunk on them that renders them unconscious. They are tied to a horoscope stone that lies underneath a meteorite. Venus repents her actions, while the Joker begins to cut through one of the ropes holding the meteorite up. Batman and Robin manage to escape. Joker's next target is the Durand Golden Scorpion which is at the same jewelry store that housed the Twins. Venus arrives disguised as "Agent Brindle", to investigate the crime, using the cover to steal the scorpion and glue the owner's feet to the floor. She gets away by sparying liquid cement from a can onto the feet of the jeweler so he cant follow her. When Batman and Robin figure out the pattern and arrive at the next target of Sagittarius the archer, they arrive in mid-kidnap. The Joker hold them off by threatening Venus' life. Joker and his thugs get away, leaving Venus behind. Venus claims to be ashamed of all the crimes she's committed, and is willing to help Batman catch the Joker. She begins by leading them to the Platter-porium, a record store, only to find Joker's thugs waiting. A fight ensues, and the thugs make off with Crustash. There are only three Zodiac signs left: Aquarius the water bearer, Capricorn the goat, and Pisces the fish. Batman and Robin head to the park with Venus. Joker and the henchmen throw red herrings at them while the Joker steals the rare fish in the park fountain. The Dynamic Duo give chase leaving Venus behind, and she is captured by one of Joker's thugs. When Batman and Robin arrive at Joker's warehouse hideout, they are caught in a fishing net. Joker puts Batman, Robin, and Venus in a pond, tied up and ready to be eaten by a giant clam. The clam swallows Robin first, but before he can be fully masticated, Batman manages to break out of his chains and pry the clam's mouth open. Leaving Venus behind in Bruce's midtown apartment, the Dynamic Duo head back to the Batcave, where they figure out the Joker's Aquarius crime will involve the water supply. While Joker sabotages the water supply with his Joker Jelly, which will turn all of Gotham's water into strawberry jam, Penguin prepares to suborn Venus at Bruce's midtown apartment. Penguin sends many flowers to Venus at Bruce's apartment and then arrives in person to flirt with her. He gives her a bottle of expensive perfume and offers her champagne. He also claims he wants to go straight, but he needs to have his criminal record in the Batcave destroyed. She agrees to ask Batman for a trip to the Batcave. After restoring the water supply via a chemical reaction by an exploding batarang, Batman checks on Venus, who asks to see the Batcave. Batman agrees, gassing her with bat-gas, so she won't remember how to get there. Joker, Penguin, and all four henchmen jump out of the trunk of the car. Batman knew they were in the trunk the whole time, and also deactivated Penguin's umbrella gun. A fight ensued, and the Dynamic Duo were victorious. After the bad guys are taken to jail, Bruce Wayne holds a benefit at Wayne Manor, in which Harriet reads Bruce and Dick's horoscope, which includes a mention of "Venus ascending". Gallery 2-37-2.png screenshot_7159.png 367px-Cesar_Romero_Terry_Moore_Batman_1966.JPG screenshot_7160.png screenshot_7166.png 10891017_1527883760826944_1541129851_n.jpg screenshot_8232.png screenshot_7165.png screenshot_8233.png screenshot_8234.png screenshot_8235.png screenshot_8236.png screenshot_8237.png screenshot_8238.png 242386.jpg 2-38-3.png screenshot_7158.png screenshot_7164.png screenshot_7162.png screenshot_8239.png screenshot_7156.png screenshot_7157.png screenshot_7161.png Category:Blog posts Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Redeemed Category:Blonde Category:Master of Disguise Category:Henchwoman Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Thief Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Femme Fatale